


Terminal Velocity

by balimaria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I mean this is Zuko so, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Gets Fucking Adopted, Zuko discorvers his dad was actually maybe a shit person, Zuko thinks everyones out to kill him, he's not wrong skjskjsk, s01e08: Winter Solstice: Avatar Roku, slight eventual zukka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Sokka turned back to him. “Okay, Zuko. We want to make a deal.”“What are your terms?” Zuko growled, pointedly avoiding any eye contact.“Travel with us. Just for a few days.”=====AU: While Aang is talking to Roku, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara all get thrown in a cell together. The Gaang ends up finding out a bit more about Zuko then they'd planned. Then they forcefully adopt him and give him some actual Positive Affirmation bc BOY does he need it-
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1337
Collections: A:tla, Canon Divergent AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... five chapters is just an estimate for this tbh. Might be more, might be less. Regardless, enjoy!

Zuko thrashed wildly, doing his Agni-damned best to prevent the thick metal chains from being clasped around his limbs. But the sage had him pinned to the ground, one knee grinding painfully into the small of his back. In a last-ditch attempt, Zuko twisted his neck and sucked in as much air as he could manage.

Just as the first sparks slipped from between his teeth, a stiff strip of cloth was snapped around his mouth. Zuko swallowed, forcing down the flames before he burned his face more than it already was.

Growling softly, he went limp. Better to conserve his energy than fight a losing battle. The Avatar would have to wait.

Zuko scowled deeper as his skin scraped against the cold stone of the temple. Nothing better than being dragged down to a prison cell. It was just his _favorite_ thing to do.

The sage shoved him unceremoniously against the damp walls, slamming the bars shut with a splitting squeal. Zuko watched him walk away with disdain. This wasn't his first prison break, and likely wouldn’t be his last. It was only a small delay to catching the Avatar. It was only a delay.

Zuko took a moment to breathe, like uncle had taught him, then began steadily tearing at the cloth with his teeth. The rushed knot fell to the floor easily. Now… the chains would be a bit more of a challenge, but he’d find a way. His best bet was to find or make something that could pick the lock. It would take time and patience- which were two things Zuko did _not_ have- but he’d make it out. 

His priorities changed as the sound of chains and fabric against stone echoed down the hall. More prisoners. _Agni, please don’t put them in the same cell as me-_

But fate had always had it out for Zuko, and he’d learned that lesson hard. So he watched, unsurprised, as the cell door screeched open once more and the two blue-clad kids from earlier were tossed inside.

They were loud. That was the first thing Zuko learned. They yelled insults at the sage until he rounded the corner, and even then Zuko could still hear their angry mutterings. The second thing he learned- or rather realized- was that these were the Avatar’s companions. 

Zuko’s mouth tightened. Possibly useful… but then again, possibly the opposite.

It took them a while to notice that there was someone else in the cell with them. And they didn’t seem to know what to do when they did.

“What are _you_ doing here?” the ponytail guy snapped, his eyes blown wide and stance suddenly aggressive.

Zuko sighed internally, then raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Ponytail guy blinked, his chains jangling as he loosened. “Well-”

Hair-loopies interrupted violently. “I swear, if you hurt us- don’t even think of firebending here, you evil jerk!”

Zuko stared at her cooly. “Does it look like I’m going to be doing any firebending?” he said, rattling the chains.

He might. If anything, he still had his breath of fire. But best not to reveal that just now.

The two just stood there, looking confused. After nearly a minute of silence, ponytail spoke.

“Hey, wait a second” he said, frowning. “Aren’t you Fire Nation? Why did they throw you in jail?”

Because he was a disgrace. Because he was banished. Because they hated him.

Zuko shrugged. “I wanted what they wanted.”

Hair-loopies squinted menacingly. “The Avatar.”

“Yes, the Avatar.”

That was enough for hair-loopies, apparently. She dragged ponytail to the other side of the cell, talking to him in hushed whispers. All the better- now he could actually focus.

Lockpick. What could he use as a lockpick? He needed something easy to melt, something he could mould into the shape of the key. Zuko inspected himself, then the cell, then ponytail and hair-loopies. Only one thing caught his eye.

Zuko clenched his teeth. Great. Just great.

“Hey, ponytail,” he called. Ponytail whipped around, an offended expression on his face.

“This is a _wolftail-”_

Hair-loopies punched him in the arm. “What do you want, Zuko?” she growled.

“I need his hair tie,” Zuko replied, trying his best not to sound stressed or angry or panicked or any of the numbers of things he was feeling at that moment.

The two looked baffled for a moment. 

“What- why?” Ponytail stammered.

“To get out of here,” Zuko hissed. “I’ll melt it and make a lockpick.”

Ponytail marched towards him. It might’ve been intimidating if his hands weren’t bound, or if he looked intimidating in the slightest.

“Oh yeah?” he yelled. “Why don’t you use your own, huh?”

“It’s made of fabric,” Zuko growled, beginning to lose his patience.

Hair-loopies came marching right up next to ponytail. “Nice try, Zuko,” she said. “But we aren’t that stupid. You’ll get yourself out and ditch us. Just give us one reason we should help you, huh? Why shouldn’t we just wait for Aang to come find us and leave _you_ behind? What’ll happen? You’ll be taken back to the Fire Nation? Get a nice spa day then come right back after us?”

She breathed heavily, anger sparking in her eyes.

Zuko was silent. Did these people know anything?

...Did they?

“No,” he said. “I won’t.”

Hair-loopies was unimpressed. “Oh? What, then?”

Zuko bit his lip. “I’ll be arrested for treason,” he said blankly. “Imprisoned, if I’m lucky. Killed if I’m not.”

A pause. Then, ponytail spoke. “...Really?”

Something snapped in Zuko, then. His anger management had never been good, and it was worse in high stress. But in that moment, everything he was pointedly _not_ thinking about rushed to the forefront.

“Yes!” Zuko nearly screamed. “Don’t you know anything? I was _banished,_ for fuck’s sake! And now I’ve been caught in Fire Nation waters! If I get taken back, my father will be _furious!_ ”

Zuko slammed his head against the wall and yelled, letting steam curl from the corners of his mouth. He didn’t pay attention to the two’s shocked silence. It took all his energy to keep his breath even and his heart rate slow. 

“But… you’re his son…” ponytail’s timid voice said. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

Zuko let out a bark of laughter that bordered on panic. It felt grating and raw and _wrong._ “Last time I disrespected him, he burned half my face off,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

They looked horrified- rightly so. Zuko, the prince, had disrespected his father, the _Firelord._ Who wouldn’t be horrified? He was a disgrace. A stain on the royal lineage. But if he just captured the _stupid fucking Avatar_ then there was a chance he could just be _normal_ again.

Hair-loopies seemed to disagree.

“Zuko- I… We never knew. That’s awful, what he did to you. I’m sorry.”

Zuko’s mouth parted. “I- what?” Agni, he was genuinely, honestly confused now. “What do you mean? I deserved it. I disrespected him.”

Ponytail took a step back, shock contorting the lines of his face. “Katara, what the _hell-_ ”

Katara. That was one name. Not like it really mattered, but still.

“Zuko, I cannot even begin to stress how much that was _not your fault.”_ ponytail continued. “Like, that’s just horrible-”

Zuko didn’t understand what was happening. These people, who he had been shooting fireballs at minutes ago, who he had been tracking for three Agni-forsaken years, were suggesting that the worst fuck-up of his life wasn’t his fault? He might have laughed if it was funny. Maybe they were just misunderstanding what had happened. They didn’t seem to know about it in the first place, so it wasn’t unlikely. 

“Of course it was my fault. I spoke out of turn and disrespected him in front of his whole war council,” Zuko said. “He had every right to punish me how he saw fit, including banishing me.” It wasn’t like he wanted to reveal something like that, but he couldn’t have people thinking something so horribly wrong.

“Sokka-” Katara squeaked. Name number two. Cool. 

Sokka shoved his face uncomfortably close to Zuko’s. “Okay, let me get this straight- your father, Firelord Ozai, burned off half your face then _banished_ you because you _spoke out of turn?”_

Zuko nodded. Finally.

“How old were you?” Katara whispered.

Zuko growled. “I was thirteen- and don’t patronize me!”

Katara and Sokka stared at him for what was becoming a rather long amount of time. Agni, these two were weird. All he wanted was to get out of here and capture the Avatar and just go home in a fashion that preferably did not have a cell or a very angry father at the end.

Sokka grabbed Katara’s shoulder, making Zuko jump. He began talking to her in rapid whispers, gesturing intermittently at him. Zuko rolled his eyes. Great. More aimless chatter. 

Finally, Sokka turned back to him. “Okay, Zuko. We want to make a deal.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “I’m not negotiating, peasant.”

Katara interrupted. “Just listen- if we help you out of here, you have to promise that you’ll help us.”

Zuko groaned internally. Fucking hell, helping the enemy? That was almost worse than being imprisoned for the rest of his life.

Almost.

“What are your terms?” Zuko growled, pointedly avoiding any eye contact.

“Travel with us. Just for a few days.”

Zuko scowled. “What? Why?”

Sokka shoves Katara aside. “Listen, do you want to get out of here or not?”

Zuko did. He really, really did. Just imagining his father’s face when the sages dragged him back to the palace made it feel like his lungs were shrinking. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Why why _why-_

“Woah, calm down man. It’s uh… okay? You’ll be fine?”

But… then again, what’s a little more treason? It’s not like anybody would have to know. And he’d be out, too. 

_Father will know. He always knows. He’ll never love you again._

But if he went with them there’d be a chance, however small.

The two were talking to him, the cadence hazily familiar. Zuko ignored it. What good would it do him? He always fucked things up. More likely he’d just get all three of them killed.

But there was a chance.

“Fine,” he said abruptly. “With Agni as my witness, I swear on my honor that I will travel with you without intention of harm- _until_ I find my ship.”

Sokka and Katara blinked, then… did that smiley thing at each other. Zuko nearly gagged.

“That’s great!” Sokka said. “Oh, we are going to-”

Katara nudged him violently, and he cut off. Zuko squinted suspiciously. Fantastic. Maybe they’d take him as their own prisoners. They _were_ practically kidnapping him. Zuko would have to be cautious. 

And… Uncle. He’d have to find uncle. But not now. Primary concern: escaping.

A violent explosion jerked Zuko out of his thoughts. His head snapped towards the door. Smoke was flooding the hall, a small shadow standing in its midst.

Gales of wind brought tears to Zuko’s eyes. The smoke cleared, revealing the Avatar.

Zuko felt a jolt in his stomach. The Avatar. The focal point of his entire life for three years. The _Avatar._

But he had sworn an oath. A very specific one, though. As soon as he was back on his ship, he could just turn around and take the Avatar for himself. In fact, maybe this was beneficial. Friends close, enemies closer. Zhao wouldn’t have a chance.

“Aang! You have no idea how happy we are to see you!” Sokka yelled. The Avatar smiled weakly.

“Thanks,” he said. Then half the room blew up.

Sokka and Katara screamed. Zuko did not, but it was still surprising. 

The Avatar grinned guiltily. “Uh, yeah… the temple might just be collapsing right now? So we should probably-” he jerked his thumbs towards the exit.

With half the cell a pile of molten stone, it was easy enough to walk out. The Avatar cut through both Sokka and Katara’s chains. Zuko said nothing.

“Hey, Aang?” Katara asked. “Uhm… Zuko too.”

The Avatar spun around, eyes widening as he finally noticed Zuko. 

“Oh,” he squeaked. “Uh- why?”

Another explosion rocked the temple.

Sokka yelled in frustration. “We’ll tell you later! He’s coming with us, okay? Now hurry!”

The Avatar looked hesitant, but cut Zuko’s chains anyway. The four of them stood there awkwardly until the room began rumbling again. 

That was all it took to send them dashing out.

Zuko couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him at the sight of the temple. Glowing lava dripped from crumbling stone walls, creating perilous curtains of burning death. More than half the floor had given out, and the sight of sheer drop alone was enough to send his head spinning.

“Come on!” Sokka’s shout got him moving again. Zuko followed the Avatar closely, knowing that if he slipped his airbending could save his life. The lava illuminated everything in an ominous red-orange glow, pushing his already poor depth perception to the limit. The stress made his legs weak, but Zuko pushed on. He had to get out. He wouldn’t die here.

Zuko leaped across a crumbling gap the moment before a spit of molten rock shot up. He stumbled as the ground beneath him melted into the slurry, and as much as he tried to right himself he could feel his balance giving out-

A gust of wind pushed him back to his feet. The Avatar was yelling at him, waving his hands frantically. The crashes of falling rock drowned out most other noise, but the message was clear enough. 

Zuko ran, this time staying as close as possible to the Avatar and his companions. It felt… viscerally wrong, to be doing anything but trying to capture him- no matter the situation- but he had sworn on his honor. And maybe there wasn’t much of that left, but he wasn’t about to ditch what he had.

They made it out to the edge of the temple, looking down at the two story drop beneath them. The Avatar pointed towards the ground, mouthing something desperately.

Then he jumped. Sokka and Katara screamed wordlessly after him, but the Avatar just gave a thumbs up. 

He landed gently, a smile on his face, then gestured for them to follow his lead.

Zuko had had worse falls. He glanced sideways towards Sokka and Katara. The waterbender was gearing up to jump, but Sokka was backpedaling towards the burning, collapsing, incredibly dangerous temple.

Zuko cursed himself. Of course this would happen. He turned on the heel of his boot, grabbing Sokka’s sweaty-ass hand in his own. The Water Tribe peasant stared at him incredulously. But Zuko didn’t give him time to question anything. He screwed his eyes shut and jumped, dragging Sokka down with him.

There was no crunch of snapping bones as they hit the earth. In fact, it hadn't even hurt. The Avatar’s doing, likey. Zuko didn’t question it for long. 

He dragged Sokka behind him, the peasant still apparently incapable of moving on his own.

Zuko was soon halted, however, as the Avatar’s flying bison landed directly in front of him. The Avatar already had the reins in hand.

“Come on!” he yelled over the din of the falling temple. Sokka, finally rediscovering how muscles worked, scrambled up the tail of the bison, Katara in tow.

It was only Zuko, then. They could have left him. Could’ve flown away and had one less problem in their lives. But they didn’t.

Zuko climbed on, trying to make himself as small as possible as three pairs of eyes swiveled to face him.

Soon, the rush of wind poured in to fill the silence. Zuko barely even realized that he was actually flying. His thoughts were still back in the cell, wondering what the fuck had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsffjs sorry for the lack of action yall I just really wanted to introduce zuko's mindset in this one,,, I promise there will be Things happening next chapter
> 
> also, thanks for the amazing response everyone. I really appreciate it :>

The Avatar was staring at him. It was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Zuko could feel his temper rise each time he glanced away from the sky, just to find the Avatar’s raincloud gray eyes boring into him. He itched to do something, to run or spar or firebend or just _move around._ But the Avatar’s eyes had him pinned to the spot, like a scientist inspecting their latest specimen.

Finally, he snapped.

“What do you want, Avatar?” he yelled, slamming a fist against the leather saddle. The Avatar jumped about a foot in the air.

“Ah-! What?” he yelped. A pause. Then a nervous smile. “Um… and my name's Aang.”

Zuko sighed deeply. “You’ve been staring at me for the last ten minutes,” he growled, giving the Av- _Aang_ his best glare.

Aang blinked. “O-oh, have I?”

Zuko sighed again. He hated that the Avatar was… _this._ The all-powerful being he had hunted for years was just some fucking twelve year old. It made him feel… insulted. 

“Yes, you have. It’s creepy.”

His father couldn’t have known that this is what the Avatar was, right? He wouldn’t have given Zuko the task of finding him if he’d known he was just some kid. Or maybe it was just another jab at what a terrible son he was- the prince of the Fire Nation, unable to capture a goofy preteen. How worthless.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Aang stopped looking at him. Katara and Sokka glanced at the both of them nervously, but eventually went back to napping. And that was that.

Zuko did not sleep. He did not trust any of them not to vivisect him for the simple fact that he was Fire Nation. And also for ramming into their village. And firebending at them. And being the prince.

Zuko huffed, and returned to his cloud watching, still keeping an ear out for any signs of attack. He hated being here. Hated being twice as on edge as he usually was. Hated being forced to work with the enemy with the only benefit being not dying in molten rock. 

...Hated that he wasn’t even mad about it. Just… tired. He’d finally found the Avatar and all he’d managed to do was get himself roped into some weird hostage situation that didn’t even make sense.

A cloud drifted by. It reminded Zuko vaguely of his ship, and he began to wonder what Uncle Iroh was doing. Worrying himself sick, no doubt- but he’d just have to deal. It wouldn’t be long until Zuko was back anyways. Then things could get on track, and he could just go home.

Zuko didn’t mean to fall asleep. It wasn’t even for very long. Barely an hour, based on the sun, but it still made him feel as if he’d done something egregious. 

He did feel better, though. Zuko hated that too.

But he wasn’t dead. Hell, it looked like the others hadn’t even moved. Of course, it could just be a ploy to get his guard down. But... they'd had a perfect chance to do whatever they wanted to him, and they’d given it up.

Maybe he’d rest a little longer. _Build up strength while they’re not paying attention,_ he told himself. _To find Uncle as quickly as possible._

It was a lie. Zuko slept anyway. 

It was still when he awoke. Zuko was confused for a moment- before he listened. The others were on the ground, whispering to each other.

Whispering about him.

“Aang, I’m telling you, there’s something… _wrong_ with him. His dad messed him up! I don’t think he even knows it was bad, and- I guess it just… scared me. No one should go through so much that they begin to think it’s _right.”_

Sokka’s voice trailed off, but Katara jumped in to pick up the slack.

“I don’t think he’s a bad person, Aang. He’s just confused. And… we couldn’t just leave someone like that. We have to help him.”

Branches rustled in the silence. The sky was dark without the moon.

“Okay,” Agni, he sounded small. “We’ll try.”

So… they were going to try and convert him to their side. Why someone would want a banished prince who wasn’t even good at firebending, he couldn’t fathom. But at least he knew their plan now, however nonsensical. It was also good to know he wasn’t going to be assassinated as he slept.

Don’t listen to anything they say. Get back to Uncle as soon as possible. Capture the Avatar. Go home. Simple enough.

Zuko shifted quietly. Everything was in place, but… stars, he was tired.

_You just slept._

_Exhaustion is weakness. You have a mission to complete._

_But I’m tired._

Zuko’s mouth tasted bitter. What was he doing? His limbs were stiff and sore and his mind felt sluggish. Why did it even matter? What was the point anymore?

_Never give up without a fight._

His lips curled into a snarl. He was Prince Zuko, heir to the throne. He was going to capture the Avatar. 

He was going to go home.

***

“For the last time, I’m not playing your peasant game! I don’t want anything to do with it!”

Sokka smiled, like it was funny.

“Zuko, It’s just cards. You do it for fun. You’re not commiting treason or anything.”

Zuko scowled. “I’m committing treason just by being here,” he growled.

Aang stared. “...Right. Well, you can just go do your prince-y stuff, then. Whatever that is.”

Zuko did go, thank you very much. Anything was better than succumbing to whatever mind games they were playing. They were just like Azula. Innocuous words that lured you in until you were spun so tight into her web you couldn’t even move. Zuko had learned his lesson then. He wouldn’t forget it now.

Zuko slipped off his pauldron and nestled it against Appa’s legs. He had to admit, Aang’s bison was probably the only nice part of his situation. Good for transportation, storage, battle, and… well, he was really soft. That was alright too.

Zuko decidedly did _not_ give Appa an extra pat as he walked into the forest. That would be weird and pointless. So he didn’t.

It was humid, wherever they were. But the canopy was thick enough that it didn’t get too hot. Animal calls he didn’t recognize slipped between the tree trunks, creating a pleasant ambiance that would’ve been nice, had his life not been a total disaster. White and gold flowers peeked out from between curled ferns, delicate petals stretched toward the rare beams of sun that slipped through the treetops. dried, browning leaves crunched beneath his boots as he trekked along the deer-rabbit path. Horrible for stealth, really. But he didn’t mind in the moment.

_Uncle would like it here._

With a huff, Zuko sat against a felled tree, not even caring as scraps of moss tangled into his ponytail. Thinking it through… Aang was really making it rather easy for him. It’d be a cinch to search for his ship from the sky, plus they’d be traveling all over the world. He could probably even find a way to snatch a messenger hawk, too. Then he could just send a letter, meet up with Uncle in no more than a few days, execute his plan, and go home.

A smile twitched at Zuko’s lips. He could nearly see his father’s face as he brought the Avatar back in chains. In his mind’s eye the curtain of fire cutting off the throne was silent, and his father was walking towards him, a smile on his face and pride in his eye.

 _”I knew you could do it.”_ he’d say. _”You’ll make an amazing Firelord, son.”_

And Zuko would bow and say _”Thank you, Father.”_ and Azula would laugh like she was four again and Mother would smile at him because he was her whole world.

Smoke filled his nostrils, and the image shattered.

Zuko looked down. There were leaves in his hand, though they were nothing more than cinders now.

 _”You ruin everything you touch,”_ Father had told him, once.

 _”I’ll do better,”_ he’d replied. And he’d tried, but Azula’s image taunted him from beyond the canyon he couldn’t cross.

Zuko cast the blackened leaves aside. No point in keeping what was already ruined.


	3. IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update regarding the status of this fic :)

Hello hello! So... this isn't a new chapter, as you can probably tell. I swear I have a good reason though.

I love this fic, I really, actually do. But I just have _not_ got the energy or time to keep writing it. So my solution is this: I'm putting this fic up for adoption! If you are interested, please DO NOT comment! Instead, message me on my discord (@balimaria#2982) I will show you the plans I had for the story and answer any questions. Don't be shy! I'm always 100% okay with people DMing me at any time. I don't care if you find this years in the future, I'm always down.

If you adopt this fic, I will list you as a co-author and you will be able to update and edit as you please. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @idk-my-aesthetic on Tumblr for the idea!
> 
> Original post: https://idk-my-aesthetic.tumblr.com/post/619868829771874304/early-season-1-when-aang-is-talking-to-roku


End file.
